Bad Day to Best Day
by Hortense Mitchell
Summary: He was the only one she liked talking to, he was the only one that could make her feel better.


**Oh, hi there. I didn't think anyone would read this. Anyways, this is my first fic so don't be _too _mean, but criticism is always welcome :)**

**I'm not very proud of this but I'm posting it anyway. Oh, well.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters. Or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

><p>Her dark brown eyes were closed as she took in the warmth. It felt good, lying in the sun after a terrible day. She had been preparing for a role in a modern remake of "Beauty and the Beast," but had totally messed up her audition. Camille thought that because her favorite princess had been Belle when she was little it would help a bit, but all it did was make the heartache worse when she stumbled on her lines.<p>

In truth, the aspiring young actress had no idea where her head was. Perhaps she was thinking about the guy she was crushing on—no, the guy she was in love with. Camille knew she had only known Logan for about five months now, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't control the butterflies dancing around in her stomach every time his hand accidentally brushed up against hers. She couldn't control her eyes as they wandered toward Logan whenever he was in a close proximity. And she definitely, definitely, couldn't control the way her cheeks turned pink every time he gave that signature, sideways smirk of his. There was just something about that hockey-playing scholarly boy from Minnesota that had drawn Camille towards him the very first time they met.

Although Logan was what made her mess up her audition, there was no way she could ever blame him. All he did was show up in her brain at the wrong moment. Technically, it was her own fault. She had spent all of last week thinking about ways to ask him out, wondering if he liked her back, and actually building up the courage to talk to him about her feelings.

Camille was not a shy girl, she never was. So, when she was having trouble talking to a boy, she knew that her feelings were deep.

All of a sudden she felt a bit chillier as something blocked her sun.

"Do you _mind_?" She snapped her eyes still closed. No one was used to Camille acting anything but happy, so when she realized how she sounded, she quickly opened her eyes, and apologized. "I am so sorr—"

"Camille. It's alright." Logan said with a smile. "I saw you when you came down here earlier. You kinda just took a huge breath and practically fell onto to chair. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said with genuine concern.

Camille smiled. "Thanks." She moved her legs a little over. "Sit, sit."

"Hey, Logan?" She said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?" She questioned jokingly.

Logan chuckled knowing that whenever something was wrong, Camille talked about her whole day. She gave every detail of what made her upset, who made her upset (if anyone), and even the events leading up to it. "Absolutely."

So then Camille explained everything to the boy she was deeply in love with. What time she got up, how she was debating which of her three favorite shirts to wear, which shoes she put on, what the waiting room looked like during the audition, everything.

"… and then when she asked me to read the script, I flipped two sentences around! It didn't even make sense, and I kept going, and then I started stuttering. _Stuttering!_That has never happened before!" By now Camille had become somewhat hysterical and had a couple of tears running down her face.

Logan immediately move next to her as opposed to in front of her where he was before and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Shhh, shhh, Camille, everything is going to be okay. Maybe you won't get the part, but there are plenty more opportunities out there for you."

"That's the thing!" Camille burst out. "I've had so many opportunities since I moved here from Connecticut, but I never do well on any of them! The only jobs I had were Magic Middle School and a few music videos here and there! I'm never going to be successful, no one's ever going to love me, and I'm never going to ending up happy!" At this point, Camille was full-on bawling her eyes out.

Logan was one of those people who gave the truth no matter how much it hurt which is why Camille loved pouring out her problems to him (minus her problems that were about him of course).

"Camille, I don't know if you will end up being successful, but I'm going to tell you one thing alright? If those casting directors don't see your amazing talent it's their loss. They have no idea on what they're missing out on. I don't know if you'll end up happy either, but I sure as hell hope you do." Logan let out a big sigh and pulled away from her. "As for you thinking no one will ever love you? I think you're wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Camille asked her face red and blotchy from all the crying.

"I'm saying," Logan reached his hand out and moved a bit of Camille's hair out of her face. "That I'm in love with you." And then he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Camille quickly pulled away. "Are you being serious?" She asked not believing her dream was coming true.

Logan smirked before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers again. This time they simultaneously pulled away after air became a necessity. "Yeah," Logan answered. Camille had a dazed look in her eyes and then gave a dreamy sigh before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So, are we, err, together now?" Logan asked nervously scratching the back of his neck.

The confident and assured Camille was back. "Absolutely." She said with a sly smile before she moved to reconnect their mouths in a passionate lip-lock.

_Best day ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Review? (remember, not <em>too <em>mean because this is only my first fic!)**

**-froggieluver228**


End file.
